


Helpless

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 42 made me cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

“I’m sorry, Fey,” he whispers and he can feel the familiar burn of tears starting to form in his eyes. He blinks rapidly, turning his head to the side as he runs a hand over his face quickly, taking a deep breath to try and control himself. He is a reporter after all and he has to try and control himself, at least until his show is over and he can go home and cry into Carlos’ arms about this.

“19. 25. 2. 2. 8. 7.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats and to his surprise he finds that he really  _is_ sorry. There’s nothing he can do to help the computer, only watch and listen as that human sounding voice flatly lists off number after number.

“87. 90. 36. 11. 13. 13. 78.”

Cecil sighs and looks around one last time in the small room. He wishes he could find something, anything that would help her. He finds nothing and his shoulders fall as he shakes his head. He looks at the screen one last time and he winces at a pain in his chest as it tightens in barely held back misery.

He takes hold of the wheels of his wheelchair and turns it around, wheeling out of the horrible place where Fey was being kept prisoner. He has no doubt that the damage he has done will be repaired before the night is over and everything will be exactly as it had been before Fey was allowed to wake up.

That night he buries his face in Carlos’ chest and he finally allows himself to cry. He doesn’t know why he’s this upset about something like a computer reading out numbers but he’s glad when Carlos comforts him without needing an explanation. Carlos never pushes Cecil to explain what is wrong and it makes Cecil feel safe and it makes it easier for him to eventually tell the perfect man what is the matter with him.

He tries not to think about Fey and he tries not to imagine her internally screaming, unable to do anything but read the numbers.


End file.
